


face first, full charge

by juliejatpfan (anxiousrainbows)



Series: Sunset Curve: Music's Great "What If?" [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Ficlet, Gen, Good Person Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Mentions of religion, Minor Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pre-Canon, Songfic, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), alex has religious parents, bobby is the mom friend, flashfic, like there is one moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousrainbows/pseuds/juliejatpfan
Summary: Luke has run away from home. it was a long time coming, everyone knew that, but after some harsh words were thrown around by both him and his mother, Luke got out. He and the boys write "Now or Never" as a reminder that everything is riding on Sunset Curve making it big.
Series: Sunset Curve: Music's Great "What If?" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041382
Kudos: 44





	face first, full charge

**_December 15, 1994_ **

"So I ran away from home last night," Luke said as he set down his lunch tray, the last of the 4 of them to get to the table.

"You _what_?" Alex said.

"Ran away from home. My mom and I got into a really heated argument; she said that this band is dumbest idea I've ever had. So I packed up my stuff and left. Found a park bench and slept there."

"Why don't you sleep in the studio tonight? I don't want you out in the open in this winter," Bobby said.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I swear Bobby has turned into the mom friend," Reggie said.

"Well someone has to, and the rest of y'all have shitty moms, so that left me,” Bobby said.

The boys tucked into their lunch, talking about everything else that came to mind.

* * *

Once Alex got to the garage after he finished his job at his dad’s church, Luke showed the boys the new idea for the song he had.

_Don't look down_

_'Cause we’re still rising up right now_

_and even if we hit the ground_

_we’ll still rise_

_keep dreaming like we’ll live forever_

_but live it like it’s...?_

“I didn’t get to finish it, but I thought it could be a cool chorus,” Luke said.

“What about ‘now or never’? You know, to finish it,” Reggie said.

“That’s good,” Luke said, writing it down.

"What if you change 'rise' to 'fly'? Change it up from the second line," Bobby said.

"I like it." Luke changed that as well. "I don't have a melody for it, just the lyrics. Figured you guys could help."

They moved over to Alex's drum kit. "What about something like this?" He said as he hit the beat on his drum.

"Oooh, and then I come in with something like this," Reggie said, plucking his bass.

"Now this is rad," Bobby said. "I was thinking something like this?" He strummed his guitar.

"And then I come in with this?" Luke said, pulling the guitar strings.

"Don't look down, 'Cause we’re still rising up right now..." Alex sang to himself to keep things in line with the lyrics, and soon all four of the boys were singing the chorus.

**_December 17, 1994_ **

"Luke, I love our band, you know I do, but is it worth risking your life over? Bobby's parents will find out eventually, what happens if they kick you out? Where are you gonna go?" Alex said as he and Luke walked to their PE class together.

"I'll find somewhere 'Lex. I couldn't be in that house anymore, not after the things she said, about the band and you guys. You worry too much."

"Not that I think we will, but what if we fail at this? So many bands never make it off the ground, what if we're one of them?"

"'Lex, we have the songs, the passion, and the looks. I know you don't swing that way, but have you seen how girls look at you? Bobby and Reg too. We'll make it. We have to, right? Now or never, remember?"

"Me? Have you seen yourself? And yeah, now or never, I know, but—"

Luke grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "No buts, just the music and the heart. We got this okay? Countdown 'til we blast open the top," Luke sang the lyric.

"Okay." Alex took a deep breath.

"Okay." Luke kissed his cheek and left to find his locker.


End file.
